Feliz cumpleaños princesa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque el 24 de Abril de 1982 nació la pequeña princesa del príncipe de Slytherin, la pequeña Greengrass y futura señora Malfoy. Conjunto de viñetas, drabbles y one-shots sobre el cumpleaños de Astoria.
1. Seis años en 1988

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues aquí ando aunque la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para algunas cosas. Sé que no he contestado ningún Review, sin contar que no he escrito nada de mis fics largos y bueno ufff, monton de cosas por hacer, pero lo bueno es que solo me quedan dos días de escuela más y por fin ¡libertad! o al menos algo parecido... en fin esta no es la sala de confesiones xD**

**No sé si aparezca la fecha de la publicación ya que es media noche, pero para fines prácticos: hoy 24 de Abril del 2012, Jade Olivia Gordo (Quien interpreta a Astoria Greengrass en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, además de ser novia de Tom Felton) cumple años. Y ya me conocen, cualquier excusa es buena para tener un motivo para escribir.**

**Así que se me ocurrió esto. Ahorita solo es una mini-viñeta. Pero lo dejaré libre para incluir a lo largo (no cada año) varias viñetas o drabbles o one-shots del cumpleaños de Astoria :3**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^ y les prometo que ya pronto actualizaré lo demás.**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1988.**

Sonreía como la niña mimada que era, sin poner atención a lo que los adultos decían. Nadie la podía culpar y menos ese día. Se veía tan pequeña, con apenas un metro de estatura, delgada y con numerosos bucles color castaño que hacían que su cabeza luciera más grande que todo su cuerpo. Su nariz de botón le daba un toque aún más aniñado, mientras que sus ojos verdes y grandes provocaban la impresión de estar viendo a una muñeca. Ella, la menor de las Greengrass, cumplía seis años y si algo la tenía más emocionada que los juegos, el pastel o los regalos, era saber quien estaría entre los invitados.

Su hermana mayor se lo había dicho y también le había dicho que no hiciera nada tonto. ¿Pero como hacer caso a las advertencias de una fastidiosa hermana mayor, más aún, cuando estás cumpliendo seis años y el niño que te gusta va a estar presente? Imposible de siquiera pensar.

Sin perder la sonrisa, esperaba en la puerta, atenta a quien entraba. Ignoraba a todo el mundo, pues permanecía pendiente de la llegada de él. Él, el amigo de Daphne, el niño de ocho años que tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises. Él era el niño que a ella le gustaba, por el que hacía corazones tontos en pedazos de pergaminos y con el que soñaba se casaría un día para tener una enorme familia llena de hijos.

Mientras la pequeña Greengrass esperaba a por él, la fiesta seguía y sus padres, demás amigos, invitados y familiares le pedían que se uniera a la celebración, pero ella firme en su propósito seguía ahí de pie frente a la puerta. Golpeteaba el piso con su pequeño zapato de charol, arrugaba las mangas de su túnica rosa pastel y seguía esperando a pesar de todo. Estaba segura de que Daphne no le podía haber mentido y que en cualquier momento él llegaría.

Como es normal en los niños, el tiempo parecía ser eterno, aunque solo llevaba cuarenta minutos esperando. La pequeña suspiró y dándose por vencida, decidió que era más productivo ir a comer pastelillos que seguir esperando. Ya luego podría reñir a su hermana por haberle mentido. Sin embargo, cuando le dio la espalda a la puerta, ésta se abrió y dejó paso a una familia de rubios-platinados, esa que la pequeña tanto había estado esperando.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Astoria —escuchó la dulce voz de la madre de aquel niño que le gustaba. Y, como si hubiera tenido un resorte, se volteó de golpe, topándose con él. Él estaba ahí, con una pinta de pocos amigos, entre sus dos padres. Él, vestido con una túnica de gala color negra con broches en forma de serpientes y su cabello pulcramente peinado hacía atrás.

—Saluda, Draco —ordenó el padre del chico quien refunfuñó, se notaba que no quería estar ahí. Pero a la niña poco le importo aquello, su sonrisa era grande y sus ojos verdes destellaban de emoción.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mini-Greengrass —dijo el niño de ocho años, arrugando su respinguna nariz.

Astoria hizo una pequeña y graciosa reverencia antes de besar las dos mejillas del rubio quien, con cara de asco, se limpió. Aunque la pequeña Greengrass no lo notó, pues se encontraba con la cabeza en las nubes y recibiendo el regalo que le entregaba el padre del niño. Pero para fines prácticos, el regalo material no le importaba, la fiesta en si le importaba poco menos que el regalo, lo único que realmente valía la pena ese día de su cumpleaños era la presencia de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se aprecia el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^ Un**** beso, gracias por leer! **


	2. Siete años en 1989

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Chalala~**

**Como dije, no actualizaría cada año, así que aquí está el cumpleaños numero siete de la niña.**

**Como verán no son tan independientes los capítulos, pero tampoco son una historia. Todos, hasta ahora, tienen en común a la pequeña Greengrass enamorada de Draco...**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1989**

Pequeña y menuda, apenas sobrepasado por diez centímetros el metro de estatura. Su cabellera vuelta una obra maestra de bucles castaños que si madre había hecho con esmero y cuidado, para coronar con un broche en forma de mariposa. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido de ceda rosa, con tanta crinolina que lucía como una muñequita de porcelana sacada de alguna casa rica de la edad media. Parecía una verdadera princesita, cuidada hasta el más mínimo detalle para resaltar su tes clara, sus grandes ojos verdes, su boca de melocotón y su naricita de botón.

Pero alguien pregúntele a esa niña si le importa todo eso, todos los detalles y esmeros puestos en ella y la fiesta que también era para ella. Alguien pregúntese si a Astoria Greengrass le importaba cumplir siete años. Sí, la verdad es que cumplir siete años la hacía sentir feliz y mayor, aunque al parecer no era la suficientemente mayor como para que su hermana y sus amigos la incluyeran en su grupo. Solo por eso no le ponía atención a su cumpleaños ni a nada más.

La pequeña castaña solo andaba detrás del peculiar grupo de niños de nueve años, formado por su hermana Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle y sobre todo un rubio llamado Draco. Pero ninguno de los "chicos grandes" le ponía cuidado a la niña, a pesar de que ella no los dejaba en paz.

—Vete a jugar con tus muñecas o a hacer algo —chilló Daphne.

—Pero no es divertido estar sola —se quejó la menor de las hermanas.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas? —propuso Theo, mirando a las dos Greengrass que estaban por discutir.

—Eso es para niños chiquitos —argumentó Pansy, haciendo un puchero y acomodando con arrogancia el moño blanco que adornaba su corta cabellera negra.

—A mí me parece bien —aceptó Draco, algo fastidiado de escuchar tantas palabrerías y gustoso de irse a esconder por ahí.

—Vale, yo cuento —se ofreció el castaño que había propuesto el juego.

Los chicos asistieron y mientras el pequeño Nott contaba, apoyado contra un árbol, los demás se iba a ocultar por ahí.

—¿A dónde van? —interrogó la señora Greengrass, mirando a los niños que corrían por ahí.

—A escondernos mamá —contestó Astoria, sonriendo y siguiendo de cerca al rubio que entraba a la casa.— Estamos jugando a las escondidas —añadió.

—Está bien, diviértanse, pero tengan cuidado —les advirtió la mujer y los niños siguieron su camino.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron a esconder a la cocina, para de paso aprovechar el robar algunos bocadillos. Por su parte, Pansy y Daphne se fueron a esconder cómodamente a la habitación de la rubia. Mientras que Draco dirigió sus pasos hacia las mazmorras de la mansión con la esperanza de que la pequeña Greengrass no lo siguiera por miedo, pero eso no pasó, pues Astoria igual lo siguió.

—¿No te cansas, Mini-Greengrass? —le preguntó el rubio cuando estuvieron en el lúgubre lugar que a él mismo le daba algo de miedo.

—¿De qué? —respondió naturalmente la niña, golpeteando su vestido que parecía incomodarle al bajar por las escaleras de piedra.

—De seguirme —respondió él, con algo de orgullo.

—¿Te molesta? —dijo la pequeña, deteniéndose y haciendo un puchero como si fuera a llorar.

Draco la miró con cara de circunstancia, pues si bien era cierto que le molestaba un poco el acoso de la pequeña Greengrass, tampoco quería hacerla llorar.

—Claro que no, solo decía —se apresuró a decir el heredero Malfoy, sin saber que con esas palabras se acaba de condenar.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en la carita de Astoria, quien no dudó en abrazarse al rubio como si fuera una pequeña pulguita, aunque la crinolina le estorbaba mucho, pero no se soltaba de él. Draco solo sonrió con algo de resignación, ¿pero en qué se había metido?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se quedaron ahí, ella abrazada a él y él rogando porque Theo no tardara en encontrarlos.

—¿Por qué escoges los peores lugares para esconderte? —reprochó Nott, apareciendo de la nada, seguido de los demás a los que aparentemente ya había encontrado. Sin querer, el rubio se espantó por la repentina voz y sobre saltó, abrazando a la pequeña Greengrass.

—¡Uy! —molestó Daphne al ver a los chicos que estaban convenientemente abrazados por el fugaz susto.— ¡A Draco le gusta mi hermana~! ¡A Draco le gusta mi hermana~! —canturreó con burla.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió el rubio, soltando a Astoria y cruzándose de brazos, pero igual Daphne seguía canturreando a pesar de que su amiga pelinegra se había puesto roja de molestia. Las mejillas del Malfoy también tomaron un color rojo, al tiempo que el niño arrugaba su nariz de forma desdeñosa.

—Draco —llamó la niña, jalando la manga del chico. El aludido volteó a verla y suavizó su expresión al ver como la pequeña estaba por volver a llorar. ¡Merlín y Salazar! Por un lado estaba la rubia Greengrass burlandose de él y por el otro estaba la castaña amenazando con hacer un berrinche.

Draco miró a Theo, a Gregory y a Vincent con suplica, como pidiendo ayuda y la obtuvo, aunque no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

—¿A caso estás celosa de que Draco prefiera a tu hermana? —atacó Nott, mirando a la rubia con victoria. La mayor de las Greengrass parpadeó y luego rió para negar con la cabeza.

—Toda tuya, así no la tengo que aguantar yo —sentenció Daphne, saliendo de las mazmorras. Pansy miró a su amiga con la boca entre abierta y luego miró a Draco, pero el chico parecía estar en trance. ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa? Para colmo de males la Mini-Greengrass se colgó de su brazo y el resto de sus amigos lo ignoraron y subieron de regreso a la fiesta. Pansy resopló y también salió de las mazmorras.

—Vamos a comer paste, Draco —pidió alegremente la niña, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No podía pedir nada mejor para su cumpleaños que aquello que acaba de pasar.

El rubio la miró de mala forma, pero pensando que luego se le olvidaría, se dejó llevar. ¿Qué más daba cumplirle un capricho a la niña que estaba de cumpleaños? Solo esperaba que la niña encontrara otro capricho pronto, porque él no quería estar para siempre siendo acosado por Astoria.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿Merezco ranas de chocolate, grajeas o algo? ¿Una botella de hidromiel, whisky o veneno? xD**

**Bueno, lo que sea es más que bien recibido ^^. Creo que a todas les contesté por MP sus reviews anteriores, pero igual les agradezco mucho que se tomaran la molestia de leer y de comentarme. Como siempre he dicho, escribo por y para ustedes :3**

**¡Un beso enorme y espero nos sigamos leyendo! ^^**


	3. Ocho años en 1990

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Sí, ya saben, yo que me la vivo de desocupada por la vida. Durmiendo, comiendo y escribiendo. **

**Sí, la verdad esto es vida, aun con todo y que me regañen por desobligada, pero por eso ahorita iré a preparar la comida así.**

**^^ Espero que mientras yo ando de chacha, les guste este cumple de la princesita.**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1990.**

Ahí estaba la pequeña Greengrass con su nariz arrugada y los labios apretados, negándose a reír. De hecho, desde hace tres meses atrás se negaba a reír, a sonreír o siquiera a hablar por culpa de Daphne, quien la molestaba por su sonrisa incompleta. Su boquita de ocho años cubría unos dientes que no tenían nada que envidiarle al piano sin teclas que guardaban en el desván.

Vale, que a su hermana y amigos también les faltaban algunos dientes, pero no eran justamente los de enfrente.

—Querida, sonríe aunque sea un poco, es tu cumpleaños —le dice su padre, rubio como Daphne, pero con los ojos verdes de Astoria. La pequeña solo niega con la cabeza, sabe que cualquier mueca que haga será captada por esa acusadora cámara y su hermana no perderá oportunidad para burlarse más de lo que ya ha hecho.

Sus padres se resignan y tras varias fotos donde la pequeña sigue negándose a sonreír, la dejan que se valla por ahí a esconderse. Menuda forma de pasar su cumpleaños. Realmente habría que plantearse si valía la pena gastar tanto en el evento cuando Astoria siempre parecía tener algo mejor que hacer que celebrar. Si no esperaba en la puerta como una estatua, se escabullía por ahí hasta que casi todo terminaba.

La pequeña castaña de dentadura blanca pero incompleta no dudó un segundo en salir y abandonar su propia fiesta. Era suficientemente malo que no hubiera muchos de su edad y que por ahí solo anduvieran adultos que en su mayoría no se dignaban a bajar la vista para verla. Maldito metro y quince centímetros que no la ponían a la altura de los demás. Pero eso no era tan malo como que los únicos niños que por ahí andaban fueran su hermana y los amigos de esta, que ahora la molestaban por culpa de Daphne.

—¿A donde vas Cindy? —dice una voz chillona a sus espaldas y la pequeña hizo una mueca como si estuviera comiendo limón. La insoportable amiga de Daphne había optado por llamarla "Cindy" por eso de estar "Sin Dientes." Los ojitos verdes se llenaban muy fácil de lagrimas al recordar la humillación de cuando le había explicado el porque el cambio de nombre, sobre todo porque cierto rubio de ojos grises se había reído con fuerza y había alagado a la tonta de Pansy.

—No te importa, fea —le insulta la más pequeña, apresurando sus corto pasitos. No quiere que esa niña de pelo negro y corto la deje en ridículo ante Draco y vaya que se ha esforzado últimamente en eso.

Camina de prisa, sin levantar la vista, solo esquivando las piernas o faldas que por ahí ve. Si los adultos no se dignan a mirar hacia abajo, ella no se dignara a mirar hacia arriba. Llega por fin a los jardines solitarios, donde una tenue lluvia ha provocado varios charcos en el césped y algo de lodo donde solo hay tierra.

No le importa mojarse, la verdad es mejor obtener un resfriado que echarse de nuevo a llorar, especialmente porque cuando llora abre la boca y no quiere que todos ahí vean sus dientes incompletos. Odia eso.

—Te vas a enfermar —le advierte alguien que la toma del brazo, pero ella se niega a hacer caso, solo hasta que cae en cuenta de quien se trata.

Astoria se gira y lo ve. Él no parece estar muy emocionado de estar ahí, de hecho, jamás luce emocionado cuando se trata solo de ella, porque cuando Pansy es la que bromea o cuando anda hablando de dragones o cuando decide volar en su escoba, solo entonces Draco Malfoy muestra una sonrisa.

—No me importa —responde, cubriéndose la boca, no le dará oportunidad de que se ría a sus costillas, no de esa forma.

—Te traje un regalo, si sales no lo vas a ver —añade él, arrastrando un poco las vocales con toda la arrogancia y superioridad que puede dar un niño de diez.

—Tú nunca me traes regalo —acusa la menor, aún con sus manitas delante de su boca.— Los regalos son de tus papás, porque un niño no regala vestidos —aclara ella y con buenos fundamentos, ya que los últimos ocho regalos de los Malfoy han sido ropa y muy linda, por ende duda que sea Draco quien la escoja.

—Este regalo si es mío —insiste él, haciendo une mueca de disgusto ante la acusación.

—Está bien —acepta ella, dándole una mirada perdonavidas al rubio quien sonríe con algo de burla, pero no es como las atrás veces, ¿o sí? No, no es como cuando se está burlando de ella por culpa de su hermana o Pansy.

El rubio la toma del brazo y la guía hacia la mesa de regalos, donde hay un montón de paquetes de colores. Draco tomaba uno color rosa y pequeño, sí, muy pequeño como para que Astoria piense que ahí hay un buen regalo, porque según la castaña los buenos regalos vienen en paquetes más grandes, pero aún así lo toma y lo abre con ansias porque se lo ha dado él.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta extrañada, sacando lo que parece ser una pelusa color amarilla. ¿Qué a caso le ha regalado un pedazo de su cabello? Arruga su nariz y su boquita en señal de molestia.

—Es un Micropuff —le regaña él, algo ofendido, porque esperaba que la pequeña sonriera y se emocionara, como cuando le había regalado colores mágicos a Pansy. ¿Donde está su beso en la mejilla? El rubio quiere un beso en la mejilla de la niña linda, quiere que la niña linda lo alague igual que lo hace Pansy. No se vale que la bonita de Daphne le de toda su atención al rarito de Theodore, mientras él tiene solo a Pansy con los ojos muy pequeños y el mentón muy cuadrado. Quiere a la niña linda y tierna.

—Un Micropuff —murmura la pequeña, notando que la pelusa amarilla tiene ojos y una lengua rosada que se desliza por su rostro y la hace reír. Sí, se ríe con la boca abierta, olvidando que Draco está frente a ella y puede ver su dentadura incompleta.— Es muy lindo, gracias —añade, empinándose para darle un besito en la mejilla al rubio, quien sonríe satisfecho.

—De nada —contesta el niño rubio y se rasca un poco la barbilla, justo como ha visto hacer a su padre cuando está nervioso.— Y...y... —carraspea.— Te ves tierna sin un diente —añade antes de irse y actuar como si no hubiera dicho nada. Porque un niño no es cursi como una niña y no admitirá casi nunca que una niña le parece linda, sobre todo cuando a dicha niña le falta un diente y ese niño es Malfoy.

Astoria sonríe, sus labios se curvan formando una luna menguante en su rostro. Sus dientes blancos relucen, aún con ese espacio oscuro al frente. Vale, Pansy y Daphne se pueden burlar lo que quieran, ella está segura de que Draco jamás las ha llamado tiernas a ellas y solo por eso permite que un flash estalle en su rostro, perpetuando el momento. Esa sonrisa de ocho años sin un diente que Draco le causó.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? No duden en decir que les pareció :3**

**Saben que c****ualquier cosa es bien recibida y se agradece el simple hecho de que me leyeran ^^ ¡Un**** beso, gracias por leer!**


	4. Nueve años en 1991

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, sé que es cumpleaños de Draco, pero su princesita también se merece una mención hoy. (5 de Junio, 2012)**

**Espero que les guste ^^ y bueno, disfruten y no olviden pasarse por las demás historias que he subido hoy en honor a nuestro guapo rubio de ojos grises.**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1991.**

Esa soleada mañana de Abril una fiesta se llevaba a cabo una fiesta en la mansión de los Greengrass, en honor a los nueve años que cumplía la pequeña de la familia. Sí, la pequeña Astoria cumplía finalmente sus nueve primaveras, aunque no eran las más alegres del mundo pues era el último cumpleaños que celebraría en compañía de su hermana y amigos, ya que estos irían pronto a Hogwarts.

La fiesta estaba llena de adultos, como posiblemente sería en los siguientes años por venir, porque Daphne, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, hasta Pansy ya habían cumplido sus once años y a Draco solo le faltaban unas semanas para también tener la edad, mientras que a ella le faltaban dos largos años para poder ir a la escuela.

Así pues los chicos mayores no dejaban de hablar de las cosas que sabían del colegio, mientras que Astoria solo escuchaba con algo de envidia e ilusión, no era la mejor forma de pasar su cumpleaños pero si la única que le quedaba, pues era eso o andar entre adultos que apretaban sus pobres mejillas. No, no quería terminar como payaso, así pequeña prefirió escuchar el monologo de los chicos 'grandes' sobre lo que sería Hogwarts.

—Yo sin duda seré una Slytherin —alardeó Pansy, sonriente.— Theodore sin duda será un Ravenclaw —añadió con cierto desdén.

—Bueno, eso solo comprobaría que tiene más cerebro que tú —espetó Daphne, defendiendo al castaño que estaba a su lado y mostraba una cara de aburrimiento total, sin ponerle cuidado al asunto.

—Bueno, de ti no hay duda que serás Slytherin —dijo la niña pelinegra, ignorando el insulto, pero dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa a la pequeña Greengrass.—No podría decir lo mismo de tu hermana, porque ella seguro que irá a Hufflepuff —añadió de forma venenosa.

—¿Hufflepuff? —preguntó la pequeña castaña con ingenuidad, parpadeando sin entender, pero notando la burla de Pansy y el disgusto de Daphne.

—Retira eso —exigió la rubia, arrugando su nariz de forma molesta.

—No, porque es la verdad —espetó la otra niña.

—¿Qué es un Hufflepuff? —insistió en saber Astoria.

—Son los que están en la casa más inútil de Hogwarts, los que no tienen ninguna buena virtud pero los aceptan por lastima —respondió Pansy, sonriendo con malicia ante la mueca de molestia que se formaba en la carita de Astoria.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna inútil! —se defendió la pequeña Greengrass.

—Sí lo eres, sí lo eres, eres una inútil —canturreó Parkinson, mostrándole la lengua a la otra niña.

—Deja de molestar a mi hermana —le advirtió Daphne, apretando sus puñitos.

—No es mi culpa que sea una inútil, ni siquiera muestra ser mágica —declaró con superioridad y cruzando sus brazos.— A lo mejor es una Squib y no podrá ir a Hogwarts, le tocará andar con muggles, mucho peor que una sangre sucia —añadió venenosa.

Astoria no entendió del todo lo que era un Squib, pero todos los demás insultos la hicieron sentir mal y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas. El labio inferior tembló amenazando con que se pusiera a llorar a berridos, pero al contrario de eso, la pequeña se echó a correr lejos de ellos, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras de Pansy.

—¡Ya hiciste llorar a mi hermana en su cumpleaños! —acusó Daphne, poniéndose roja de coraje.— Le voy a decir a tu mamá —amenazó la rubia, consiguiendo que Theo dejara su indiferencia de lado y la tomara de la mano para que se tranquilizara.

Sin embargo, antes de que dijeran más, Draco, quien había estado hasta entonces viendo unos comics de Vincent, se acercó a ellos y enarcó sus cejas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fue de su fiesta? —indagó el pequeño rubio.

—Pansy la insultó, la llamó Squib y Hufflepuff —delató la mayor de las Greengrass, a sabiendas que Pansy odiaba que Draco la regañara por meterse con Astoria. No era secreto para nadie que la pequeña de cabellera negra sentía algo por Malfoy, mientras que en ese último año se había notado que el rubio prefería a Astoria en lugar de a la heredera Parkinson.

—¿Y quién te crees tú para decir eso? —espetó el niño, arrugando el entrecejo.

La niña de cabellera corta no respondió, solo bajó la mirada y balbuceó algo muy molesta. Lo que más quería era ya irse a Hogwarts, lejos de la hermana de Astoria y poder tener a Draco para ella sola.

El rubio resopló y se alejó a grandes pasos hacia donde se había ido la cumpleañera.

—¿Por qué le dijiste? —reprochó Pansy a la rubia.

—Porque molestas mucho a mi hermana y no tienes porque —respondió Daphne.— Ella es pequeña y no es su culpa que Draco le ponga más atención a ella que a ti —añadió molesta.

Pansy refunfuñó y se alejó lo más digna que pudo a molestar a Goyle y Crabbe con los comics que leían.

Mientras, Astoria se encontraba en la parte más sola del jardín, donde había un gran estanque lleno de cisnes que por ahí nadaban o caminaban por los alrededores. La pequeña estaba sentada en el césped, abrazando sus piernas y llorando con mucho sentimiento, sin importarle que su vestido blanco se ensuciara.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Pansy. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si no era mágica? ¿Y si no recibía su carta para Hogwarts? ¿Qué sería de ella si se quedaba ahí en la casa mientras Draco, su hermana y los demás estudiaban magia? ¿Sus padres serían capaces de mandarla a una escuela muggle? Seguro no. Seguro se quedaría sola y encerrada, siendo una inútil a la que nadie iba a querer.

Sollozó más fuerte ante la idea. Prefería mejor quedar en Hufflepuff, pero poder ir a Hogwarts. Ella no quería que todos la odiaran.

—¿Tory? —llamó un niño rubio que se acercaba a ella con pasos veloces, pero sin correr. Astoria no respondió a la llamada, al contrario, ocultó su rostro con sus manitas.— No tienes porque llorar en tu cumpleaños —le dijo con suavidad, parándose a un lado de ella.

—A nadie le importa —masculló la castaña sin dejar de llorar.

—A mí me importa —confesó él, rascándose la barbilla de forma nerviosa y mirando distraídamente los cisnes que por ahí andaban, recordando vagamente los pavoreales alvinos que rondaban por el jardín de su casa.

—¿De verdad te importa? —preguntó la niña, volteando a ver al niño con sus ojos muy abiertos. Él asistió con la cabeza, pero sin mirarla.— ¿Y te importaría si yo no fuera a Hogwarts? —interrogó con opresión.

—No digas tonterías, claro que vas a ir a Hogwarts y a ser una Slytherin —declaró Draco, sonriendo con arrogancia al menor estilo Malfoy, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la pequeña se pusieran como dos manzanitas.

—¿Pero y si no? —insistió ella.— ¿Qué tal si no recibo mi carta? Pansy tiene razón, yo aún no soy mágica —murmuró para si misma, golpeando el piso con algo de frustración y aunque ella no lo vio, él observó como los pastitos verdes salieron volando más de lo que hubiera sido normal.

—Claro que eres mágica —dijo el rubio, con seguridad, inclinándose para tomar un tallo verde que ahí estaba y se lo ofreció. Ella levantó sus cejitas como no entendiendo y él solo sonrió.— Toma y cierra los ojos —pidió. Ella hizo una mueca de desconfianza, pero él mantuvo sus ojos grises fijos, hasta que ella cedió.

—Vale —Astoria asistió y tomó el tallo, para luego cerrar los ojos.— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta verbal, sintió los suaves labios del niño sobre los suyos.

Un calorsito recorrió todo su cuerpo y explotó en sus mejillas. El contacto de sus labios duró apenas unos cuantos segundos, pero cuando Draco se alejó y ella abrió los ojos, él le indicó el tallo que tenía en su mano.

—Ves como si eres mágica —declaró, mirando el tallo que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa orquídea blanca. Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado asombrada y sus mejillas seguían ardiendo.— Así que no te tienes que preocupar —añadió al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Y si no entro a Slytherin? —cuestionó de forma tonta, sin mirar al rubio.

—Claro que serás Slytherin, te lo prometo —aseguró Draco, sonriendo y levantando el rostro de la niña para que lo viera.

—Te voy a extrañar —murmuró, con algo de vergüenza.

—Te voy a escribir —respondió el niño, sonriendo.

—¿Y para mi cumpleaños? —preguntó, devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Te mandaré un regalo —dijo para animarla más, pues le gustaba mucho ver a la pequeña Greengrass así de alegre.

—¿Me das otro beso? —pidió, bajando la mirada apenada por lo que acaba de decir, no obtuvo respuesta auditiva, pero si volvió a sentir los labios del niño sobre su boquita por varios segundos.— Gracias —susurró, manteniendo sus ojitos cerrados.

—Vamos a la fiesta o se van a preocupar y vendrán a buscarnos —indicó el rubio, algo nervioso y mirando hacia todos lados, no fuera a ser que alguien lo hubiera visto besando a la hermanita de Daphne.

—Pero ya estoy toda fea —masculló Astoria, levantándose con el vestido todo lleno de tierra y césped, verde y café sobre la tela blanca.

—Tú nunca estás fea —le susurró él y luego tomarla de la mano para que comenzaran a caminar, añadió:— Los besos serán nuestro secreto —dijo en voz muy baja, notando como ella se detenía y lo miraba de forma curiosa.— Porque si se entera Pansy te va a molestar más —aclaró, aunque más que nada no quería que todos lo vieran como un niño cursi. Astoria sonrió y asistió con la cabeza de manera energética.— Por cierto... —carraspeó el pequeño.— Feliz cumpleaños, princesa —añadió, dándole otro besito a la niña que se puso colorada otra vez.

* * *

******¿Qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? ****Ya saben, acepto de todo :3**

**En lo personal me parecio tierno y la imagen mental del besito la tengo en la portada de Potterfics, por si les interesa.**

**En fin, nesos a todos los que me leen y de ante mano gracias a los que me dejen comentarios ^^**

**Además, que una mención especial a: **_Euge, Luisa, Samfj, Jazmín y Yare_** por leerme y comentarme :3**


	5. Diez años en 1992

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno ando de desocupada y floja ¿y que puedo decir a mi favor? Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1992.**

No había música, ni grandes mesas llenas de regalos, tampoco comida, ni un pastel de cumpleaños. Lo que si había eran lechuzas que llegaban con cartas de felicitación o con pequeños obsequios, pero eso poco le importaba a la niña que ese día cumplía diez años.

Astoria se aburría, odiosamente se aburría desde septiembre del año pasado, cuando su hermana y amigos se habían ido a Hogwarts y la habían dejado sola. En navidad había visto a Daphne, pero la rubia se había mostrado tan diferente, hablando de Slytherin y lo maravilloso que era todo en el colegio, como todo estaba lleno de magia y cosas interesantes. Ella y seguramente los demás, como Draco, estaban ahora en otro mundo al que ella no pertenecía.

Así que a la pequeña Greengrass le daba igual si había fiesta o no, pues no tenía realmente que o con quien festejar. Si hubiera habido fiesta seguro habrían asistido puros adultos que no le hubieran puesto atención. Al parecer era demasiado pequeña para que los que la rodeaban y la privaban de su atención.

—Astoria, ¿no quieres ir al callejón Diagon? —ofreció su padre, viendo como la niña escribía algunas trajetas de agradecimiento para esas lechuzas que le habían llevado algo por su cumpleaños.

—No, gracias —contestó la pequeña castaña, sin mostrar la menor emoción, pues durante esa semana ya había ido dos veces al callejón Diagon y todo lo que veía, como calderos, escobas, túnicas, libros de hechizos, le recordaban que a ella aún le faltaba tiempo para ir a Hogwarts.

—Vamos, querida —insistió su madre, apareciendo detrás de su padre, pero Astoria los volteó a ver y arrugó su nariz de forma molesta.— Está bien, iremos nosotros —concedió ante la visible negativa.

La pequeña Greengrass no dijo nada más y asistió con un cabeceo, continuando su noble tarea de contestar cartas, con cara de aburrimiento. Aunque apenas y reconocía de quienes eran esas cartas. Tíos, primos lejanos, gente que conocía a sus padres, más parientes lejanos que vivían fuera de Inglaterra y hasta una caja de bombones y galeones por parte de los Malfoy, pero un triste «Hola» de parte de Draco, ni de nadie de 'los chicos grandes'.

Astoria no negaría que le dolía el hecho de que el rubio hubiera olvidado su promesa de escribirle, pero siendo que ni siquiera su propia hermana le mandaba algo, intentaba mejor no pensar en eso. El día trascurrió lento y pesado, aburrido y tedioso, hasta que Astoria se quedó dormida en la sala y cuando sus padres la despertaron cuando regresaron, ella juraba que ya era el día siguiente.

—Querida, te tenemos un regalo —le dijo su madre, sonriente.

Astoria la miró y luego miró a su padre, intentando sonreír, aunque realmente nada le hacía ilusión a no ser que lo que le fueran a dar fuera la carta para ir a Hogwarts.

—Quería que nos acompañaras para escogerlo, pero esperamos que te guste —le dijo su padre, sacando de detrás de él una enorme canasta con un moño azul.

La pequeña se acercó y vio que dentro de la canasta había una frazada azul y sobre la suave tela había un pequeño minino, no más grande que sus dos manitas juntas. La sorpresa tomó por sorpresa a la niña, quien no pudo disimular su alegría.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó feliz, abrazando a su madre y luego a su padre, para luego ponerle de nuevo atención al felino.— ¿Como se llama? —preguntó emocionada.

—Aun no tiene nombre, tú se lo puedes dar —dijo su padre con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su hija mostraba interés por algo, ya que en esos últimos meses había estado muy apagada.

—Debes de cuidarlo mucho, Astoria, porque aún es muy pequeño —le advirtió su madre.

—Claro, yo cuidare mucho de... emm... —la pequeña se calló unos instantes y puso cara de estar pensando, haciendo muequitas.— ¡Salem! —gritó alegre.

—¿Salem? —preguntó su padre, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, como el gato de una bruja que sale en los cuentos —respondió Astoria.— Aunque el de los cuentos era negro y este es blanco, pero es igual —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando suavesito al felino que dormía.

Sus padres sonrieron ante la ternura de la niña, que se la pasó el resto del día mimando al pequeño, alimentándolo y acondicionando un espacio en su dormitorio. Para cuando la hora de dormir llegó, Astoria había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Draco no le hubiera escrito nada. La pequeña Greengrass ya había encontrado un motivo para pasar los días, pues ya no estaría tan sola.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

******Sé que no es la gran cosa, porque no sale Draco y eso, pero pues no me quiero saltar ningun cumpleaños xP**

**********Ya saben, no duden en decirme lo que piensan acepto de todo y todo es bien recibido :3**

**********Y por supuesto, mil gracias a**_ Skuld Dark, Samfj, Euge, ToRie Potter y Jazmin Li_********** por sus lindos comentarios.**

**********¡A los demás también les agradezco mucho que leyeran y les mando un besote! ^^**


	6. Once años en 1993

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

Mención especial y un agradecimiento enorme **Druida** quien se arriesgó a betear este capítulo y me corrigió montón de cositas que no hubiera notado sin su ayuda ^^.

**Bueno, tomando en cuenta que hoy me iré a quedar con mis tíos -y neta que como me llevo quejando porque no quería ir, pero bueno-, les quiero dejar algo, pues no creo poder escribir nada hasta el domingo o así...**

**Sé que no he escrito mucho, sobre todo de mis fics largos... pero es que uff no tengo inspiración, así que les dejo esto porque ya lo tenía escrito desde antes.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1993.**

La armonía y tranquilidad reinaba en la casa Greengrass, donde la pequeña Astoria comía tarta por su cumpleaños número once, en compañía de sus padres y Salem. La niña estaba feliz y no lo disimulaba, pues ya tenía once años y sabía que en unas semanas más recibiría su carta para ir a Hogwarts.

Salem había crecido mucho en ese tiempo y se había convertido en un travieso felino blanco que andaba de arriba a abajo, con su cascabel tintineando a cada paso. Por donde fuera que Astoria andaba, ahí iba Salem, haciéndole compañía. Jugando con ella, escuchándola, dándole el afecto y la atención que otros le negaban.

La pequeña Greengrass no se había olvidado la promesa de Draco y, aunque actuaba como si no le importara, el resentimiento no se borraba, al igual que no lo hacía su recuerdo. Eran de esas cosas que uno no olvidaba, sobre todo cuando se es niño y son cosas que marcan la diferencia en la vida de los pequeños; en este caso de la pequeña castaña de ojos verdes con nariz de botón.

Un ejemplo de esa diferencia fue el desencanto de la niña por el rubio Malfoy. La niña que corría detrás de él, se sonrojaba y se ponía contenta con tan solo verlo se había esfumado y había dejado a una chica más reservada e introvertida. Por ejemplo, durante el verano pasado, Draco había ido a visitar a Daphne, en compañía de Theodore y otro chico moreno llamado Blaise Zabini. Astoria no lo había saludado ni por educación, lo había ignorado olímpicamente y había pasado el día leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, con Salem jugando con un estambre a su lado.

La cumpleañera terminó de comer tarta y se aseguró de que su felino también terminara de comer lo suyo. Así pues, salieron juntos al jardín, haciendo un recorrido por los jardines de la mansión y jugando de vez en vez con algunos pajarillos que pasaban por allí o mariposas o insectos que Salem quería cazar. Anduvieron así un buen rato, hasta que su madre apareció para informarle de que habían comenzado a llegar lechuzas con regalos.

—Mira, Daphne te ha mandado una pluma —comentó la señora Greengrass, sonriendo y señalando el regalo, mientras Astoria se metía a la boca unos chocolates que le había mandado su tía desde Alemania.

—Seguramente se la dieron a ella, pero no le gustó —respondió con tranquilidad, haciendo gala de su honestidad y descaro, mientras miraba la dichosa pula verde y morada con la punta azul que no tenía nada de bella.

—Astoria, no digas eso, tu hermana te quiere y te la ha mandado pensando en ti —la regañó su madre.

—Y yo la quiero a ella, pero eso no quita que la pluma sea fea —contestó, resoplando.

La mujer castaña suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a esa excesiva sinceridad de su hija menor, quien no tenía problemas para decir lo que pensaba o sentía.

— ¿Y ese regalo? —preguntó la mujer, mirando un paquete azul que acaba de llegar con una lechuza blanca que no conocía o recordaba haber visto.

Astoria volteó a ver la lechuza y recibió el regaño, leyendo la dedicatoria.

—Es de Blaise Zabini —confesó, considerablemente sorprendida de recibir un regalo de un amigo de su hermana que apenas había visto unas veces durante el verano.

— ¿Zabini? —preguntó la señora Greengrass, mirando a su hija con suspicacia.

—El amigo de Daphne —respondió la pequeña castaña, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella tampoco entendía porque él si le mandaba un regalo cuando otros, que se suponía que eran amigos suyos, como el desdichado de Draco, no le mandaban ni un caramelo.

Astoria desenvolvió el paquete y el grito que pegó se escuchó por toda la sala, asustando al pobre Salem que dormía debajo de la mesa de los regalos. El gato miró de forma resentida a su dueña y la madre de la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la reacción.

— ¿Qué pasó? —interrogó la mujer.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! —chilló la niña, emocionada—. Es hermoso —dijo finalmente sacando de la caja un collar de listón verde con un moño y un cascabel plateado, que producía un suave tintineo que para nada era molesto.

— ¿Algo para el gato? —dijo su madre, riendo un poco.

—Es que no es todo —la corrigió, sacando de la misma caja una cadena plateada que tenía como dije un moño verde con un cascabel, a juego con el listón de Salem.

—Se ve que el chico te conoce —comentó su madre, sonriendo ante un detalle que a nadie se le había ocurrido. Su hija amaba a ese gato y sin duda nada la hacía más feliz que compartir un distintivo con su felino.

—La verdad es que cualquiera se da cuenta que amo a Salem —se apresuró a decir la niña, con las mejillas tintadas de rojo y acercándose al gato blanco para quitarle su actual cascabel negro y remplazarlo por el verde—. ¿Verdad que es hermoso? —dijo mimosa, para luego ponerse su collar y cargar al gatito muy cerca de su pecho.

—Muy lindo los dos y muy lindo detalle, para un chico que solo te ha visto un par de veces —comentó la mujer, con cierto tono jocoso—. Sobre todo porque ya te llama "princesa" —añadió, mostrando la nota que estaba junto al regaño.

— ¡Mamá! Eso es mío —se quejó, dejando a Salem de lado y tomando la nota con prisa, para luego leerla y comprobar lo que le había dicho su madre.

_Astoria,_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, principessa! Espero que te la pases bien en tu día y que me guardes algo de pastel para cuando vaya a visitarte. Igual espero que te guste tu regalo, pues siendo que amas a Salem, me pareció muy acertado. Así que espero que no lo tomes a mal o algo por el estilo._

_Cuídate mucho, princesa y espero nos veamos en verano._

_Atte. Blaise Zabini._

Astoria sonrió y dobló la nota para guardarla en la caja azul que dejó junto con los demás regalos abiertos. Tomó los envoltorios de esos regalos, que ya había abierto, y los echó dentro de una bolsa de la que luego se ocuparían los elfos.

Estaba tan emocionada y ansiosa que no notó que entre las cosas que tiró para hacer espacio, iba una carta firmada por Draco Malfoy que no había leído ni visto.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

**********Ya tengo el capitulo que viene escrito, solo falta transcribirlo y así, pero pues eso hasta que regrese de casa de mis tíos.**

**********Por cierto que hay algo que quiero avisarles, aunque lo quería decir en "Por Obligación" pues más gente lee ese y bueno es algo importante, pero no sé si pueda publicar el de "Por Obligación..." a tiempo...**

**********Posiblemente a fin de este mes me corten el Internet por la situación económica... así que me quedaré sin Internet, quizás podré publicar desde la librería y así, pero en definitiva no será como antes y sobre todo por los Reviews que no podré contestar de inmediato o así...**

**********Una disculpa, pero pues la situación está fea.**

**********En fin, este capi va para **_Samfj, Jenfer y Jazmin Li_********** por sus lindas palabras.**

**********¡A los demás también les agradezco mucho que leyeran y les mando un besote! ^^**


	7. Doce años en 1994

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

Nuevamente un agradecimiento enorme **Druida** quien beteó este capítulo ^^

**Bueno, como les dije que ya tenía escrito el capítulo con anterioridad, solo me esperé a que lo betearan y aquí está :3**

**Se los subo de una vez porque ya saben como está mi situación y quiero subir todo lo que pueda en estos días.**

**Así que espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1994.**

Era un domingo soleado y agradable para andar por los verdes terrenos de Hogwarts, desde sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta para nadar en el lago negro. En su mayoría, no había deberes que hacer o al menos no los había para aquellos que ya los habían hecho. Así que era un día perfecto para cumplir doce años y pasárselo genial. O eso creía Astoria.

La niña asistía a Hogwarts desde septiembre del año pasado y había sido seleccionada con orgullo para la casa de Slytherin. El lugar era tal cual se lo había explicado su hermana, quizá hasta mejor y no se podía quejar de nada. Había hecho nuevas amistades, sobre todo con las chicas con las que compartía el dormitorio. Aunque no por eso se había olvidado de sus otros conocidos, aunque sí que parecía que alguno se había olvidado de ella, pero eso no era algo de lo que se fuera a preocupar y menos aún en ese día.

El día comenzó con un desayuno convencional en el Gran Comedor, a donde llegaron varias lechuzas con las felicitaciones de siempre, de la gente de siempre. No obstante, también hubo algunos regalos más de sus nuevos amigos. En su mayoría habían sido dulces y chocolates los que habían llenado la mesa donde estaba sentada Astoria, pero también hubo otra cosas, como el brazalete de plata que le había dado su hermana o los aretes con forma de serpiente que fueron cortesía de Paige, quien se había convertido desde el inicio del año en su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que tampoco pudo faltar el regalo de Blaise, que pese a lo que hubieran pensado otros, fue el que más le emocionó a la niña, pese a ser nuevamente para su gato. Una linda canasta negra con almohada y listón verde para Salem.

—En serio, Zabini, ¿quién cumple años? ¿El gato o Astoria? —le recriminó Daphne al chico cuando vio el regalo.

—A mí me gusta, ¿sabes? —intervino la cumpleañera, sonriendo de forma amplia y dándole un abrazo a Blaise en forma de agradecimiento.

—Igual eso no le quita lo raro —reiteró su hermana mayor.

—Raro fue regalarte una suscripción a "Corazón de Bruja" el año pasado y no te quejaste —se defendió Zabini sonriendo triunfante—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que estos se burlaron cuando llegó mi lechuza con un paquete rosa? —añadió, señalando a Theodore, Vincent y Gregory quienes solo rieron un poco al recordar.

La aludida bufó y no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Así pues, Astoria continuó abriendo los regalos, que al final de cuentas llevó a su cuarto con ayuda de sus amigas, Paige y Geraldine. Después de eso, y aprovechando el buen clima, las amigas salieron a rondar por ahí. Anduvieron por los alrededores del castillo, charlando y bromeando de todo lo que se les ocurría, hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

Las chicas volvieron al castillo para comer, pero antes de dar un paso dentro del Gran Comedor, Blaise, Theodore, Tracey, Daphne y dos chicos más que eran amigos de Astoria las llevaron de nuevo afuera, para tener una mini-celebración a la orilla del lago.

—Todo fue idea de Blaise —comentó Theo, sentándose un una roca, mientras acomodaban las cosas.

—Cole merece más crédito, pues fue él el que entró a la cocina para pedirle comida a los elfos —señaló Zabini, mirando al Slytherin de doce años quien tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos azules.

—Gracias —murmuró la festejada, dándole un efusivo abrazo al chico, provocando que él se sonrojara un poco.

— ¡Merlín! Dejen la cursilería que quiero comer —declaró Daphne, sacando de la canasta un pastel.

—Primero la canción de feliz cumpleaños —intervino Blaise, riendo un poco ante la expresión de desesperación que tenía la hermana mayor de Astoria.

De esa manera le cantaron rápidamente a la festejada, para enseguida devorar la comida que había llevado y luego comer el pastel.

Fue una tarde muy agradable y divertida, donde terminaron dentro del lago, nadando, jugando y comprobando lo dócil y amistoso que resultaba el calamar gigante pese al susto inicial que se habían llevado cuando un tentáculo levantó a Astoria por los aires.

La mini-celebración o fiesta se terminó cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de las montañas y el calamar gigante también se alejó.

El grupo de Slytherin regresó al castillo y se dirigió a la sala común, decididos a cambiarse antes de ir a cenar para no obtener un resfriado por andar con la ropa húmeda. Al llegar a la sala de su casa, cada cual se dispuso a ir a sus respectivos dormitorios, sin embargo no pudieron evitarse topar con cierta pareja que ahí se encontraba.

— ¿Pero que os ha pasado?— preguntó Pansy Parkinson, mirando con cierta burla a los recién llegados—. ¿A caso Peeves decidió bañarlos por lo mal que olían?

—Celebramos el cumpleaños de Astoria en compañía del calamar gigante y créeme que es mejor compañía que tú —le contestó Blaise.

—Sin duda alguna tú y el calamar harían buena pareja, sus citas serían muy húmedas —se burló Draco, sonriendo con malicia.

—No te maldigo solo porque ya estás malherido —gruñó el chico, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. No era secreto para nadie lo mal que se llevaban esos dos y quizás nunca nadie entendería el porqué, cuando en primero y segundo año solían llevarse bien.

—No te tengo miedo, Zabini —respondió el rubio, chasqueando la lengua de manera despectiva.

—No vale la pena, Blaise —intervino Astoria, sin ponerle cuidado a Malfoy.

Desde que había comenzado el año, Astoria y Draco no se habían dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. De hecho, nadie que no fueran Theodore, Daphne, Vincent, Gregory o Pansy, podría decir que esos dos se conocían. Aunque Pansy, al igual que Draco, ignoraba a la pequeña Greengrass. Por eso no era de extrañarse que la pareja no hubiese formado parte de la celebración, mucho menos que no se hubieran tomado la molestia de felicitar a Astoria en su cumpleaños.

Zabini resopló y haciéndole caso a Astoria se dirigió a los dormitorios de una buena vez, seguido de los otros chicos y luego de las chicas que se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

La ultima en abandonar la sala común fue la niña que acaba de cumplir doce años. Sus ojos verdes dedicaron una última mirada de reproche y resentimiento a esos dos, quienes ni siquiera le prestaron atención. Sin embargo, cuando Astoria se volteó para tomar rumbo a su habitación, un par de ojos grises la siguieron hasta que se perdió por las escaleras.

Dichos ojos brillaban de coraje y decepción.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

******Espero que les gustara un poco ^^ y como dije, sigo trabajando en los otros fics pero asdasd tengo varios factores en contra que lo que más se me da es simplemente tener ideas fugaces como la de "Nuestro" u "Our Baby" xDUu**

******Muchas gracias por sus palabras lindas y por su apoyo, a la mayoría les contesto por MP, pero a Malaca y Luna, a ustedes les contesto por aquí:**

******Malaca: **Awww, ¡linda! Sí, cuando estaban pequeños todo era muy dulce y ya como van creciendo se van poniendo todo más complicado, pero ya también les tocará más adelante :3

¡Muchos besos, hermosa! Espero que andes bien por allá ^^

******Luna: **¡Gracias! Cada que puedo le avanzo, aunque ahorita ando concentrada en escribir el siguiente capitulo de mi fic principal.

******Y obvio también un beso enorme a **Samfj, Jazmin Li y RomFrancesca****** por su apoyo :3**

******¡De igual forma un besote y muchas gracias a los demás que me leen ^^!**


	8. Trece años en 1995

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

No beteado

**Pues, les prometí algo para Halloween, ¿no? Aunque realmente ya es tarde y no tengo nada... Y el día ya casi se acaba. Podría contar la de "La novia Fantasma" como el especial Drastoria de Halloween, pero no sé, tenía otras ideas en mente. Lo malo es que las ideas las tengo que poner en palabras y últimamente no he tenido tiempo de eso. La Uni me consume y bueno, creo que se darán una idea.**

**En fin. Como "recompensa" actualizo este fic e intentaré escribir algo en estas horas que me quedan. Se quedó entre "Retos que terminan bien o mal o bien mal" y "Transformación Demoníaca", así que a ver que sale.**

**Mientras tanto, espero que la actualización les guste ^^**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1995.**

Era un Lunes atareado y lleno de deberes. La segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos se acaba de realizar algunos meses atrás y la prueba final estaba por venir. Aunque eso no era algo que le causara especial emoción o preocupación a los Slytherin. Quizás algunos, como Draco Malfoy, daban su apoyo a Vicktor; pero el resto les daba soberanamente igual quien ganara o perdiera.

Si bien a muchos les agradaba la idea de que Hogwarts fuera el colegio ganador, las opciones que tenían no eran muy agradables. Por un lado estaba Pipotte, el odioso niño que vivió. Por el otro lado estaba Digory, quien no sería tan malo de no ser porque pertenecía a Hufflepuff. Así que no, no había mucha emoción.

Ni siquiera cierta castaña que ese día cumplía sus trece primaveras parecía estar emocionada. Muy por el contrario. La joven lucía desconcertada, ausente y perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué por qué? ¿Qué por qué no reía como siempre? ¿Qué por qué no se animaba a celebrar con sus amigos su cumpleaños? Bueno, tenía una única y poderosa razón. Una razón que tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Para cuando el año había empezado y después de una largo verano, él y ella habían quedado en buenos términos. Habían hablado finalmente en vacaciones, durante el cumpleaños de Daphne. Sin embargo, pese a haber solucionado sus mal entendidos anteriores, hubo algo que no pudieron superar. Draco salía con Pansy, mientras que Astoria andaba con Cole. Y aunque ninguno lo fuera a admitir porque solo eran "amigos," se morían de celos.

Por esa razón todo el progreso que habían hecho durante el verano y al principio de año se fue al diablo el día del baile de navidad. No tanto porque Draco fuera con Pansy. Eso era que Astoria sabía que pasaría. Lo que no esperaba escuchar al día siguiente era esa "aventura" en los invernaderos que el rubio había tenido con la cara de perro. Lo peor del caso es que él no desmintió nada y Pansy tampoco. Fue así que un muro de resentimiento volvió a formarse entre ellos. El heredero Malfoy quiso arreglar las cosas en un principio, pero tras las primeras negativas de Astoria se escudó tras la frase de: "Ella anda con Cole, no sé porque se molesta tanto."

Los días pasaron y para el día de los enamorados discutieron. Discutieron, reprochándose hasta los bombones que en alguna ocasión Draco le había robado a Astoria cuando tenía años, respectivamente. Había sido una discusión sin sentido, causada por tontos celos que aún se negaban a aceptar. Después de eso se dejaron de hablar. Solo se dedicaban miradas, algunas llenas de reproche, otras llenas de resentimiento.

Quienes los conocían no los llegaban a entender. Pensar que de pequeños se adoraban y ahora no podían estar en la misma habitación. Por eso todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando, tras más de un mes de no dirigirse la palabra, habían terminado en una comprometedora situación. Un beso en la biblioteca. Un beso que Draco le había plantando en frente de todos en la biblioteca. Un beso de improviso, sin sentido. Un beso que había tenido como consecuencia el rompimiento de Astoria con Cole. Un beso que le había revuelto los sentimientos dentro de un caldero burbujeante y que estaba por explotarle en las narices.

—Ya quita esa cara y vamos a celebrar —le decía Paige a su amiga—. Mira que no todos los días cumples trece años —insistió.

—No quiero —respondió de nueva cuenta la castaña de ojos verdes.

—No puedes estar aquí escondida toda la vida, Astoria —le dijo seriamente la otra chica. Y es que Astoria se había refundido en el baño de chicas del segundo piso tras aquel beso con Draco. Más que nada por todos los murmullos y miradas que recibía por parte de los demás. Era claro que Pansy se había encargado de que todos se enteran de lo ocurrido y había dejado a Astoria muy mal parada.

—Puedo intentarlo y no será toda la vida, solo mientras salgo de Hogwarts —contestó de manera tajante la pequeña Greengrass.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —chilló la pelirroja, arrugando el entrecejo y notando que su amiga realmente no tenía intenciones de moverse un milímetro de su lugar—. Si no vienes conmigo, le diré a Zabini que venga a buscarte —amenazó, sin mucho resultado.

—Blaise ya vino hace rato y le dije lo mismo que a ti: No quiero celebración ni nada —declaró Astoria algo irritada.

—¿Ni siquiera piensas abrir los regalos? —indagó, haciendo sus últimos intentos de convencer a su amiga—. Mira que te han llegado mucho.

—Quizás en la noche, ahora prefiero terminar mis deberes —respondió de forma tajante, dejando claro que no pensaba seguir con aquella discusión que no tenía nada solución.

—Como quieras —gruñó Paige, chasqueando la lengua y abandonado finalmente el lugar.

Astoria ya no dijo ni media palabra. Se limitó a continuar con su lectura de Historia de la Magia, para poder terminar el reporte sobre la casería de brujas en Europa. Se perdió entre las letras, intentando apartar de su cabeza los pensamientos que involucraran a Draco. No quería que los sentimientos la siguieran abrumando. No quería estar sintiendo todo eso que sentía en esos momentos por culpa del rubio. Ese rubio que quería desde hace tantos años atrás. Ese rubio que le había dado su primer beso...

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, en su debate interno y en sus intentos por leer, que apenas notó cuando alguien se coló al baña de chicas pese a no llevar falda. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando esa persona se puso detrás de ella. Solo notó la otra presencia cuando unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron, haciéndola soltar un agudo grito por culpa del repentino susto.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le susurró la persona que la abrazaba y no le fue muy difícil identificar de quien se trataba.

La pequeña castaña se quedó helada por varios segundos. Y cuando reaccionó, su primer instinto fue soltarse.

—¿Pero que diantres haces aquí, Draco? —pregunto algo molesta y desconcertada—. ¡Es el baño de chicas! —chilló, aún intentando soltarse, aunque sin conseguir mucho, pues Draco la agarraba con fuerza.

—Lo sé —respondió tranquilamente el rubio—. Pero como nadie te ha podido sacar de aquí y yo te quería felicitar...

—No seas hipócrita. Sabes que los últimos años no me has felicitado —contestó mal humorada la pequeña Greengrass; olvidando las charlas anteriores que habían tenido los dos, donde habían aclarado esos infortunios de los años ateriores.

—Ya habíamos hablando de eso —declaró Draco, con un tono de estar ofendido por la acusación, aunque sabía que en parte era verdad. Pero ya habían aclarado eso. Él ya le había explicado que el primer año su lechuza había sido herida por un muggle. Él segundo año le había mandado una carta y Theo era testigo de eso. Y el año pasado, esa caja de calderos de chocolate que estaba sobre su cama la había mandado él.

—Eso no te justific... —intentó reprochar nuevamente la chica; pero el rubio cortó sus palabras con un beso—. Basta, Drac... —quiso decir otra vez y otro beso la volvió a cortar. Así estuvieron por un largo rato. Una y otra vez cada que Astoria intentaba recriminar o decir algo, Draco la besaba. Sin embargo, Astoria no correspondía los besos, ni sonreía y arrugaba cada vez más su naricita de botón.

—Antes solo bastaba un beso para hacerte feliz —murmuró el rubio—. Ahora ya he perdido la cuenta y por tu cara veo que sigues molestas —añadió con cierto tono jovial, suspirando con algo de resignación.

—Antes era una niña tonta —respondió ella.

—Eras una niña hermosa —aclaró Draco, apartando unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la pequeña cumpleañera—. De hecho, aún lo eres —se apresuró a añadir, mientras le apretaba suavemente la mejilla.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó Astoria, sintiéndose algo desconcertada y notando como sus mejillas se tintaban.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace no mucho tiempo te dije que me importas —respondió el rubio.

—No entiendo porque —insistió ella, suavizando su expresión un poco y sintiéndose enternecida con las palabras del joven Malfoy.

—¿No entiendes? —dijo él, enarcando una ceja con algo de escepticismo. Astoria solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Quizás en el fondo la pequeña niña que en ella vivía quería creer en esas ilusiones que había tenido desde muy pequeña, pero su razón no la dejaba soñar. Ella era una mocosa comparada con Draco y además él andaba con Parkinson, hasta donde recordaba.

—No, no lo entiendo. Yo no te debería importar —argumentó la castaña, desviando la mirada.

—Pero me importas, Astorias —contestó él—. Me importas mucho —persistió, tomando con delicadeza el mentón de la chica para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos. Buscaba el contacto visual, pues solo así sus palabras tendrían credibilidad.

La aludida le sostuvo la mirada, perdiéndose en sus orbes plateadas. Recordó vagamente cuando era niña. Esos días en los que la simple presencia del rubio alegraba su existencia. Podía recordar claramente como antes lo único que espera de Draco era una mueca y si bien le iba un saludo a regañadientes. Antes se conformaba con nada. ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora que esperaba de él? La había besado. La había abrazado. Le estaba diciendo que ella era importante. ¿Qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué más quería escuchar? Ella lo había querido de siempre y le gustara o no, Draco era su debilidad.

—Eres un tonto, idiota y cabeza hueca —murmuró Astoria, arrugando la nariz y abrazándole con fuerza, acurrucándose entre los brazos que la recibieron sin dudar un solo estante. Brazos fuertes que la envolvieron con una calidez que no había sentido antes. Era una sensación que no era capaz de explicar, al menos no con palabras. Aunque, era una sensación que la hacía sentir muy bien.

—Por ser tu cumpleaños, puedes decirme como quieras, princesa —respondió el aludido, esbozando una media sonrisa. A nadie más en el mundo le permitiría que le insultara de aquella manera. Y si se lo permitía a ella, era porque de cierta forma sentía que se lo merecía. Había sido un tonto, un idiota y un cabeza hueca al no aceptar antes que Astoria significa mucho para él.

La pequeña castaña sonrió ante la contestación. Seguía sintiéndose algo confundida en cuanto a todos esos sentimientos encontrados. Seguía aún si querer celebrar su cumpleaños. Pero la verdad, la niña pequeña de seis años que aún estaba en su interior, moría de felicidad. Pues no había mejor regalo que los afectos de Draco. Afectos pequeños, confusos y quizás hasta inciertos, pero afectos a final de cuentas. Afectos que la hacían sentir especial y única. Que la hacían feliz.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

******Espero que les gustara un poco ^^. Sé que puede llegar a ser algo confuso por eso de que es sobre el cumpleaños, y los cumpleaños son cada año y toca resumir todo lo que ha pasado en ese tiempo. Así que si les queda una duda no duden en preguntar :3**

******Por otro lado, creo que les debo contestación de Reviews a muchas y os juro que responderé como es debido. **

******Pero por el momento, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y sus palabras. Me hacen muy feliz.**

******Como he dicho, esto es por y para ustedes, así que mientras les gusten mis escritos (aunque sea a una sola persona) seguiré escribiendo ^^**

******Gracias: **

Ruth, Damcastillo, MrsLGrint (Lu), Chica Anónima, TrizIrene, Skuld Dark, Jenfer, ToRie Potter, Jazmin Li y Samfj.

******¡Un besote a todas y muchas gracias por leerme! Igual a todos los demás que se pasan, aunque no dejen Review :3**


	9. Catorce años en 1996

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Jade! **

**Hoy, hace aproximadamente un año comencé a escribir esta mini serie de one-shots, drabbles y demás que representan cada uno de los cumpleaños que ha tenido en su vida mi adorada Greengrass.**

**Hoy también es el cumpleaños de Jade Olivia Gordon, la novia de Tom Felton, quien le dio vida en pantalla a la hermosa Señora Malfoy.**

**Sé que debía de hacer algo más relevante, pero ando corta de tiempo. Con o sin internet, estoy en exámenes y llena de otros problemas. Así que contra reloj, porque en nada tengo un examen, les dejo esto que espero os guste aunque sea un poco.**

**Chicas, hermosas, más tarde os respondo vuestros Reviews, ya los he leído y me han robado una sonrisa, igual que sus mensajes. ¡Un beso enorme! ¡Os quiero!**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1996...**

Los últimos acontecimientos eran de escándalo: El ejército de Dumbledore había descubierto, el director había abandonado la escuela, ahora todos estaban a merced de Umbridge, los gemelos Weasley habían abandonado Hogwarts...

¡Escándalo! ¡Escándalo en todas partes! ¡Desorden por doquier! El regreso del Señor Tenebroso era inminente y aun así se negaban a aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, en ese rincón de aquella aula vacía aquella clase de problemas no parecían tener mayor relevancia. No, sin duda alguna los problemas en esa aula estaban en otro nivel de entendimiento, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Draco Malfoy estaba arrinconado contra la pared, besando ni más ni menos que a Astoria Greengrass. El beso era salvaje, lujuriosos, de esos besos que se dan como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Labios, lenguas, dientes, saliva, un beso de un par de adolescente con las hormonas arriba. Él la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras se desvivía en su dulce boca, suspirando de vez en vez por el estímulo que recibía. Y es que, si bien ella rodeaba el cuello del rubio con un brazo, su otra mano se encontraba sobre una zona muy sensible para Draco.

La pequeña Greengrass acariciaba con vivo descaro la entrepierna del que desde hace un par de meses era su novio. Su pequeña mano se movía rítmicamente sobre el pantalón, dándole un placer indecente a la hombría de su chico. Estaba tan excitado como ella, lo podía sentir bajo la tela, pero quería más. Quería pasar de solo besos y caricias por encima de la ropa. Sin embargo era consciente de que él no la dejaría. Él decía que era porque quería hacer las cosas bien con ella, ella tan solo ignoraba a eso y se repetía una y otra vez que era por culpa de su edad.

—Astoria, detente... —logró decir el rubio en un jadeo, alejándose un poco de la boca de su niña.

—No, ya tengo catorce —argumentó ella, hablando como una niña mimada y caprichosa, como la niña mimada y caprichosa que era.

¡Merlín! Llevaba semanas intentando pasar esa barrera con Draco. Quería más. Quería complacerlo de aquella forma. Quería complacerse a sí misma. Quería ser complacida por él. Y quizás y solo quizás, en el fondo había una pizca de miedo de que Draco buscara nuevamente en Pansy eso que supuestamente aún no estaba lista para darle. ¿Por qué tenían que esperar más? Se querían. Por fin habían admitido que se querían y que se gustaban lo suficiente como para estar juntos. ¿Entonces? ¿Era necesario seguir el protocolo?

—No, Astoria, todavía no —dijo él lo más firme que pudo, claro que no se podía ser demasiado firme cuando cierta castaña te deshacía con las manos.

Después de aquella semi-confesión en el baño del año pasado muchas cosas habían cambiado. Entre pequeñas discusiones y constante tira y afloja, habían terminado liados durante el verano. Pansy y Daphne no se lo habían tomado muy bien, incluso Blaise y los amigos de Astoria parecían no haber aprobado del todo la idea, pero después de varias semanas habían tenido que acostumbrarse a verles juntos. Se había vuelto costumbre verles andar por los pasillos de Hogwarts o en la sala común de Slytherin. Mientras que cuando nadie los veía era porque se encontraban justamente ahí, en las sobras consumidas por sus deseos ocultos.

—¿Por qué no? —rezongó de nuevo ella, enfatizando el puchero que no hace mucho se había dibujado en su rostro por culpa de la frustración. Su corazón seguía bombeando sangre con fuerza, inundándola con un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y provocaba que sus mejillas permanecieran encendidas.

—No estás lista —respondió como siempre lo hacía, tomando a Astoria por las muñecas para alejar definitivamente sus traviesas de su propio cuerpo. Algo dentro de él quería que ella continuara, pero su razón resultaba ser más firme y fuerte de lo que él mismo imaginaba. Él que era un Malfoy y que estaba acostumbrado a no privarse de nada, en esos momentos contenía uno de mis más profundos deseos por el mismo cariño que le tenía a esa pequeña frente a él.

—¿Cuándo estaré lista, Draco? —preguntó de mala gana, soltándose del agarre del rubio, sin poder evitar sentirse despreciada nuevamente.

—Pronto —aseguró él, sin ser capaz de estipular un tiempo exacto, pues ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de cuanto era el tiempo más el mismo se podría controlar. En su cabeza estaban grabados aquellos protocolos en los que no había pensado antes, ese que decía que una mujer debía de llegar virgen al matrimonio. ¿Sería anticuado? No, con esos principios lo habían educado. Sin embargo, nunca antes le había importado. ¿No se había ya acostado con Pansy, Tracy y esa chica de Ravenclaw de la que no recordaba el nombre? ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Tal vez porque la quería? Vaya que la quería y la quería para algo más que pasar el rato.

La cara de desconformidad de Astoria era una perfecta pintura con cada trazo impregnado de decepción. Aun así sus labios de melocotón permanecieron sellados, húmedos y algo hinchados por el beso anterior. Se veían brillosos y apetecibles, tanto que el rubio sucumbió ante la tentación de robarle un beso. Un beso que fue negado. Él buscaba su boca y sus labios chocaron contra su mano. La helada y punzante sensación que era causada por el desprecio fue regresada a él como una bofetada y lo peor del caso es que sabía bien que no podía reclamar nada. ¿Con que cara cuando él mismo la rechazaba?

—Anda, deben de estar esperando en la Sala Común —informó ella, siendo conocedora de esa fiesta sorpresa que le estaba organizando su hermana. Esa fiesta de la que ella no debía de saber y la razón por la cual Draco la distraía para dejar que sus compañeros ganaran algo de tiempo.

El joven rubio no parecía impresionado con el hecho de que ella supiera sobre la fiesta. ¿Cómo ocultarle algo a Astoria cuando su mejor amiga tenía la palabra 'chismosa' tatuada en la frente? De cierta forma resultaba una desventaja ya que era difícil sorprenderla, por otra, sentía cierto orgullo interior por ella. La pequeña Greengrass había aprovechado la oportunidad para tentar a la suerte y hacer una apelación a su intenso deseo. No había resultado como ella quería, pero resultaba tierno que su pequeña comenzara a mostrar los colmillos de una Slytherin, astuta y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere.

La cabellera castaña revoloteó un poco cuando Astoria se dio la media vuelta y él no perdió tiempo en abrazarla por la espalda antes de que comenzara a caminar. Ella sintió un beso en su mejilla, luego otro detrás de su oreja y finalmente uno en la parte posterior del cuello. No hacía falta que dijeran nada más. Con el tiempo habían aprendido que si bien no era bueno callar algunas cosas, también habían aprendido que el silencio resultaba acogedor cuando estaban juntos. Sencillamente porque no había palabras que describieran la felicidad que les embriagaba al estar en compañía el uno del otro.

Con cada paso sincronizado que daban rumbo a las mazmorras, los recuerdos aparecían en sus memorias como fugases rayos de luz. La pequeña niña castaña que aguardaba en la entrada la llegada de su inocente amor... La que se ocultaba del rubio por culpa de su dentadura incompleta... El niño mal humorado que no quería estar cerca de ella... El mismo rubio que ahora andaba en busca de un beso de ella... Su primer beso... La decepción... La reconciliación...

Una explosión de serpentinas verdes y plateadas cayó sobre sus cabezas cuando atravesaron el muro de piedra. Otro año más había pasado en su vida. Era un año más vieja, más sabía y más terca. Era un año más astuta y más inteligente, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente para conseguir lo que venía deseando desde hace meses. Sin embargo, lo importante es que allí estaba, rodeada de amigos leales, de una hermana de sangre y otra loca que quería como si fuese su otra hermana. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba junto a él. Otro año más con Draco.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal les gustó o no les no? ¿Merezco galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

******¡Un besote a todas y muchas gracias por leerme! Igual a todos los demás que se pasan, aunque no dejen Review :3**


	10. Quince años en 1997

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a la divina y espectacular rubia británica:_ J.K Rowling_.

**Hola, lindas. ¿Mucho tiempo? Si, un poco. Las vacaciones no son lo mismo sin internet en la casa y con mi padre pensando que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que se le ocurra (quizás algunas cosas si son importantes, pero no puedo evitar encontrarlas tediosas). Si por mi fuera viviría en la biblioteca, porque me estoy volviendo loca en casa; pero desgraciadamente no se puede, más que nada porque no tienen conexiones eléctricas afuera para la lap, sino vendrían hasta cuando estuviera cerrada.**

**Así que por mientras, me dedico a escribir, aunque no encuentro mucha inspiración tampoco. Estos últimos días me ha dado más que nada por descargar series viejas y ponerme a verlas en casa (me he visto Sabrina, la bruja adolescente, Charmed, Kim Posible y Kaleido Star completas). Pero como este fin de semana se me acabaron las series y se me olvidó descargar, surgió esto en medio del aburrimiento. Espero que no os aburra y que les guste aunque sea un poco.**

**¡Un beso enorme, mis queridas y queridos lectores! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños princesa

**24 de Abril de 1997**

Todo se caía en pedazos. Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y lo peor del caso es que lo había experimentado de forma literal. Las pesadillas eran frecuentes desde el ataque de los mortífagos a su mansión, cuando el señor Tenebroso había vuelto al poder y había decidido que los Greengrass no eran lo suficientemente leales a la causa.

El miedo se respiraba en cada rincón, con cada paso que daba. Aun estado en Hogwarts, se sentía sola y desprotegida. Sus padres se encontraban en Azkaban, prisioneros por un crimen que no había cometido. Pero los detalles no importaban, para el Señor Tenebroso, quien gobernaba la comunidad mágica desde las sombras, el revelarse en su contra era suficiente delito como para tenderles una trampa. El maleficio Imperio los había obligado a actuar de forma cruel y negligente, cometiendo un crimen en las narices del Ministerio. A diferencia del padre de Draco, cuyo crimen había sido efectuado con toda conciencia y toda intención de favorecer a su Señor. Sin embargo, Voldemort demostraba tener la misma misericordia para sus seguidores como para con sus enemigos.

No importaba de que lado de la balanza se encontraran. Todo ser vivo se encontraba en peligro mientras ese mago tenebroso estuviese al poder; expandiendo las sombras por doquier, corrompiendo almas frágiles y utilizándolas a su antojo, como lo hacía con su querido Draco. El rubio no tenía que decirlo, ella lo sabía bien. Reconocía esa mirada de desesperación y angustia en los ojos grises. Era la misma mirada que le devolvían sus verdes ojos en el espejo. ¿Que hacer para no morir? ¿A quien venderle el alma para que sus seres queridos no murieran? Preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta.

Cada día que pasaba era más desgatante y se notaba en sus cuerpos más delgados, en sus ojeras más marcadas y sus mejillas más hundidas. Poco a poco se estaban muriendo en vida. No encontraban una salida y como instinto de supervivencia, se encerraban en su mismos, esperando que tal vez la desgracia solo los consumiera a ellos, sin llegar a lastimar a los demás que les rodeaban.

Aislados, solitarios y sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada. Se evitaban el uno al otro por temor de causar más dolor. Hacían caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos: "La unión hace la fuerza." No. Para ellos lo que más valía era la soledad. La fortaleza de la negación que cubría sus corazones, formando una capa de hielo que se endurecía más con el pasar del tiempo.

Sabían que si se estaban juntos de nuevo se iban a desmoronar y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para soportar la realidad o admitir que se estaban equivocando. Claro está que la situación era insostenible por mucho tiempo más, especialmente para uno de los dos. Uno de ellos ya había comenzando a llorar y tenía tanto miedo de no ser capaz de detenerse.

Tal vez por eso es que había bajado la guardia aquel día, pese a haber dejado en el olvido todas las fechas importantes previas. Quizás porque ni siquiera, Halloween, Navidad o el día de los enamorados significaba tanto para él como el cumpleaños de Astoria. Ya una vez había pasado por alto aquella fecha y recordaba el arrepentimiento inmenso al ver reproche en las esmeraldas de su niña linda.

Así que sin pensar, había mandado un enorme ramo de "No me olvides" cantarines en compañía de una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños, princesa." No la había firmado. No hacía falta. Ella sabía quien era la única persona que le felicitaba así, aunque tenía tanto tiempo de no cruzar palabras con él, de no abrazarle y de no compartir un beso. Aquel detalle bastaba para hacerle feliz y recordarle lo mucho que le quería, pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Y esas flores? —preguntó su amiga Paige, mirando como la joven Greengass abrazaba aquel enorme ramo que no dejaba de cantar armoniosamente una melodía celestial.

—Un regalo —respondió simplemente, si establecer contacto visual.

—Pensé que no querías celebrar tu cumpleaños este año —comentó la joven pelirroja, mirando curiosa a su amiga.

—Estas no son para celebrar —dijo Astoria con seriedad—. Son solo para no olvidar —añadió con una muy ligera sonrisa en el rostro, tomando por sorpresa a su compañera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a la castaña sonreír.

Draco lo había conseguido como siempre. El heredero Malfoy había dado ese giro de varita que cambiaba por completo los cumpleaños de Astoria. A veces para mal, a veces para bien, a veces para hacerla enojar, otras para alegrarla, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo que a ella más le importaba es que él impusiera su presencia alguna u otra manera en aquel día tan importante para ella. Solo por él es que esperaba año con año aquella fecha especial. Los regalos jamás habían importado, tampoco las celebraciones y aunque sonara cruel, a las demás personas las veía todos los demás días como para que fuera diferente durante su cumpleaños. Pero con Draco todo era impredecible y nunca sabía que podía esperar. Su existencia dependía de lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. Ya no tenía dudas de ello.

* * *

******¿Y qué tal? ¿Cruciatus? ********¿Avadas? **¿Algo? xD

******Me consta que no es mucho, pero es lo que se me ocurrió y espero que les gustara.**

******¡Un besote a todas y muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
